Elena
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU, takes place before the film. What if Harlan had a family? This will introduce you to the first member of it. Rated T for safety.


**Typically, I'd insert ages in this one-shot, but I can't. *Bows head* Sorry! All I can say is that I saw this movie when I was 7; the full thing when I was 9. I re-watched it enough to say that I love it and have created OCs for this. Relax, you don't have to memorize personalities! Just…**

 **A/N: seriously, you just have to read this. This doesn't really contain spoilers from the film, especially because it takes place beforehand. How far beforehand? About 13 years. With that, this one-shot is rated T for birth, blood, language and probably a fourth wall break. This is also told in Frank's perspective. So, on with it! Oh, and minus OCs, I don't own Novocaine!**

* * *

 **Elena**

Just an ordinary day. Typical things. …or so I thought until Pat told me that Harlan called from the hospital as I was pulling a molar. Well, it _had_ to come out anyway. If anything, this isn't a bad time, actually. Though, I don't know _where_ we'll eat.

"Frank, red light!" Ann yelped, causing me to floor the brakes. I looked around.

"I'm sorry, Ann," I said as I stared at the brunette hygienist. I loosened my grip on the steering wheel.

"Don't be. When I found out that my sister's car was down with my niece and nephew on the way, I ran through three red lights," Ann said, waving a hand dismissively. "How about we drive into that Wendy's over there?"

"…could the baby wait for that?" I said as if talking to myself.

"Frank, sometimes I wonder if you're inhaling too much nitrous oxide. It'll be fine. We'll get to the hospital. Sure, Harlan can be a bit of a goofball at times, but he has Adana now." * The light changed as I decided to turn into that Wendy's on the left. I noticed that there was a heart inside: a pink one, to be exact. Valentine's Day is in 5 days. Wow. We ate in and Ann assured me that things would be okay. After lunch, we went to the hospital. The problem was that I had no idea where the maternity floor was.

* * *

Ann and I walked to the reception desk. "Frank!" a voice called. I turned and saw my parents.

"Mom. Dad," I said in shock. "Shouldn't you be in Morehead City?" I asked.

Ann cleared her throat. Right, introduce your parents to your girlfriend.

"And miss the birth of our first grandchild?!" Mom asked, aghast. "I think _not_ , Franklin."

"Okay, okay," I said in defeat before taking a breath. "Ann, I'd like you to meet my parents. Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend Ann."

"Pleasure to meet you, miss. I'm Oscar Sangster. Just like my son, I was a dentist as well," Dad said as a glint of reminiscence appeared in his eye.

I had my mom's green eyes whereas Harlan had dad's brown ones. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sangster," Ann politely said.

Mom winked solely at me. "My name is Rita Sangster. I'm retired from accounting."

Ann nodded. "So, what does Harlan do for a living?" she asked.

My dad grinned. "Well, why don't you ask him?"

"Has the baby been born?" I asked.

Mom shook her head. "Come on you two. Register and then follow us," she said. We did so and had to keep up with my parents. As we were on our way to the elevator, we heard a voice over the intercom.

" _Obstetrician John Robertson to OR 3. I repeat: Obstetrician John Robertson to OR 3,"_ a woman's voice said.

* * *

"That's on the maternity floor," a man dressed in winter clothes said.

"What floor is that?" I asked.

"Floor 8. I'm here to visit my son. He and his wife have had his second child and I'm eager to meet my new grandchild. My wife is there already. I can point you into the direction of the family waiting lobby if you'd like," he said.

"That would be wonderful," Mom said.

He nodded as the elevator doors opened and we got in. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is William. William Rodgers," he introduced.

We introduced ourselves. Like he promised, he pointed us in the direction of the lobby. We had to state who we were the family of. "Harlan Sangster," dad said. "I'm his father. This is my wife, other son and his girlfriend."

Before the nurse manager could speak, I heard a voice that I hadn't in a while. "It's okay, Martha. Let them come over," he said. We all made our way over.

Dad embraced him and let mom follow through. It wasn't until Ann introduced herself that I got a look at my brother. His black jacket was on the bench, along with a few other things. I also noticed he was dressed in mostly navy blue. I noticed he had pockets here and there and then I saw the badge. He stayed in the police academy after all.

"Frankie?" Harlan said as he snapped his fingers and Ann chuckled. "You alright?"

I sighed. "I think so. What happened with Adana?"

At this Harlan clenched his fist. "Her blood pressure. I-it's high," he said.

"That's preeclampsia and the only cure is delivery. If memory serves, Adana said it ran in her family to a degree," Dad said. I think he meant as if it skipped a generation or two.

"Why don't you two go down the hall and into one of those family rooms? It could take a while before we know anything about the baby or Adana's outcome," Mom suggested.

Harlan looked at Ann. "Sure. As long as you don't get jealous that I'm stealing my brother from you," he said, teasing.

* * *

Ann giggled as Harlan grabbed his jacket. We found one of the rooms and cracked the door open.

"What made you stay in the police academy? Last time I saw you, you were considering dropping out," I said.

Harlan nodded. "I was at the tavern one night and I met a man. Ex-military, but I don't remember the branch. Probably the Army because he stated he was with the military police for most of his career. I don't know. Anyway, he told me that whatever obstacles life threw at me I'd have to face them: whether I wanted to or not," he said.

"I see," I said.

"Once I graduated, the next thing I knew I was with the Chicago PD. Now I'm one of their sergeants," he explained.

We had taken off our jackets as the room was warm. "So, do you carry a gun at all times?"

He stood up and went through everything on his holster. "Pistol, night stick, flashlight, two sets of handcuffs, extra ammo, the keys to the cuffs, pepper spray, stun gun, a walkie talkie and a taser," he said. He patted his left pocket. **

"What's in there?" I asked.

"My car keys," he said as he put me in a headlock and rustled my hair. It was like the good old times when we were boys. _Always_ wrestling over something.

"I miss those days," I said as he loosened his grip.

Harlan seemed to have similar thoughts. "Same here," he said. "So, how's the office? I was surprised to hear Pat answer the phone. Especially because it's not always easy to bear with you," he said, jabbing me in the arm.

"It's pretty much the same thing, but I've had a significant rise in root canals," I explained. A lullaby began to play and Harlan and I grabbed our jackets before going to where we were before.

* * *

The door opened and a surgeon came out. He had already had his mask above his chest. "Which of you is the husband?"

Harlan replied, "I am. How's my wife? Did something happen to the baby?"

The surgeon smiled. Harlan and Adana kept us all guessing. Was I going to have a niece? A nephew? One of each? "She's very tired, but we lowered her blood pressure. She said you hadn't talked about names since you didn't want to know the baby's sex until birth," he began. Harlan breathed a sigh of relief after hearing Adana was okay. "You can come and them now," the surgeon said. Harlan nodded. "I'll have a nurse get you once she's in a room."

We all sat down and waited about 5 minutes before a nurse came out and got us. We all walked into the hospital room to see a resting Adana and Harlan with his back to us. A small cry escaped. "Daddy's here, bebita," he said. He turned to us and I saw the pink blanket. "Mom, would you like to go first?" (1)

She gladly took her new granddaughter as Ann introduced herself to Adana. "How much did she weigh and how long was she?" Dad asked. (2)

"She came in at 7 pounds, 12 ounces. 17 inches long," Harlan replied. "Adana and I decided on names we both agreed on. Elena Fe Sangster." (3) Elena. I liked the name. An uncle in me. Two sets of grandparents: my parents and Adana's parents. Adana's parents are Jacinto and Letitia Gutierrez. (4)

"It's a beautiful name," I said.

"She is a beautiful baby," Adana said. "Would you like to hold her?" she asked. I only could nod as Ann passed me my niece. I held her.

Her eyes were currently closed and she had a small amount of pitch black hair. She also currently had her thumb in her mouth. I exhaled. "Frank?" Harlan asked. I looked at my brother. "I've got a question for you."  
"Sure," I said as I gently rubbed her cheek. ****Get your mind out of the gutter****

"I already asked Katia to be the godmother. We were wondering if maybe you would like to be Elena's godfather?" Adana asked.

"I'd be honored," I said with a smile. I felt a stir and I redirected my gaze to Elena. She took her thumb out of her mouth and opened her eyes. I could see the blue as she let out a cry. "I guess all this talking woke you up," I said, caressing her cheek. Her next action took me off guard. She took my ring finger and put her little hand on mine. "I think she should probably go back to you, Adana," I said.

"Hold it," Dad said and I noticed him sitting in the big chair. " _I_ haven't gotten a chance to hold her. Bring her here."

So I did and gently placed her in his arms. I turned to my brother and sister-in-law. "Can I ask you to be the godfather if I have a child?" Harlan nodded.

"Maybe your next child could have a Scottish name," Mom offered.

"I thought 'Sangster' was Dutch," Adana said.

"Scottish," Harlan said before kissing her forehead and it seemed that little Elena was picking up on this because she started to fuss. Harlan chuckled before picking her up and giving her a kiss.

Welcome to the world Elena. Welcome to the Sangster family.

* * *

 **I have nothing else to add to that so, uh yeah. Scene. Rundown/translations:**

 **(*) Adana is the feminine form of Adam in Spanish. Originally, Adana's name was Dora, but then I thought of her character and changed my mind. All the names listed are in Spanish. I don't think Rita means anything specifically. I just chose the name.**

 **(**) Okay, the only reason I really know that is because I asked the SRO [School Resource Officer, for those of you who may not have one in your school] what everything on his belt was. Stun guns and tasers are different to a degree. Fun fact: a taser has 50,000 volts of electricity. It takes [if memory serves or if you can tell me I'm wrong] only 100 volts to start your heart if it stops. Let me make myself a little clearer: 100 volts are in a defibrillator and 50K are in a taser. 100 goes into 50K 5,000 times and** _ **yes**_ **, math isn't my best subject, but that was a simple calculation. Puts that into perspective, doesn't it?**

 **(1) Bebita = baby girl**

 **(2)Once again, get your mind out of the gutter. A baby doesn't have a height per se. They are measured from head to toe like the rest of us, but for them, it's called a length. I didn't make up the term, but I know this stuff.**

 **(3) Elena means "shining light" and Fe means "trust" in Spanish. I guess when it's not a girl's name, Fe also means faith. If you are telling me I'm wrong, then I'd like to know your translation of Faith Formation into Spanish.**

 **(4) Jacinto means "hyacinth" in Spanish and Letitia means "happy" in Spanish.**

 **A/N: Okay and that just about does it. So, when I was looking for new names for the characters (Jacinto, Letitia and Katia were Luis, Rosa and Manuela, respectively), I decided to go ahead and see if Sangster was a real last name or not. It is, unlike Scrivello, but I went with probably what the characters from the movie (and by characters, I am specifically referring to Orin and Audrey) would tell you if they were being interviewed today. So yeah. This was my first one-shot for the series. Yes, Elena's DOB (Date Of Birth) is February 9, 1994. Also, Elena is Scottish/Spanish, which will definitely fun to write in the future. I generally write for Pokémon or Ninjago and have written for M*A*S*H as well. I plan to expand my fandoms, so hopefully you'll stick around. If you're new, I'll do this for you.**

 **For my current readers (as always) read, review, follow, fave, vote and ask. Bye!**

 **PS If you found the reference to another film, brownie points to you if you can point it out in the comments!**


End file.
